Sweet Sweet Failure
by Watch Me Fall Apart
Summary: Link fails to save the world from Twilight and is captured by Ganondorf. And the king of Twilight has a special kind of torture for Link, a kind of torture that he would just Love. Tentacle fetish yaoi story. If you don't like the idea of Link getting fucked by a ton of tentacles, then DO NOT READ! Rated M for obvious reasons.


"My, my, look at what we have here," A rough hand grabbed my chin and forced me to look upward. I glared with as much hatred as a thousand burning suns, wishing to bite the hand that touched me. "The Hero of Time, right?" The man that the hand belonged to knelt down so he was eye level with me and I would've spat in his face had my mouth not been bound like the rest of me. "Tell me, Hero. How does it feel to be a failure?" he sneered and I jerked my chin from his grasp, still glaring. He backhanded me roughly and I was sent flying to the floor, my cheek cracking painfully against the cement ground beneath me.

"Ganondorf, the creature from the Lakebed Temple is coming." A soldier informed him as I tried to sit up, struggling as my ankles and wrists were bound behind me. Ganondorf laughed darkly and turned back to me, now holding a knife. Despite my best efforts to maintain a tough and defiant act, it fell to pieces as the monster of a man approached me. I closed my eyes and turned my head, not wanting to watch him mutilate my body.

I was beyond surprised when he cut my ankles and wrists free and put the knife back in its sheath at his thigh. He stood up as I removed the gag from my mouth and exited the small, dark room I'd been put in. I could hear a clank and a thud from the other side of the door, and I suspected they were locking me in.

For a moment, I sat there in silence, wondering why the hell Ganondorf would unbind me, yet still keep me locked up in here. Eventually, though, I heard a small noise echoing through the room. It sounded slushy, almost like water moving through a pipe. Yet not quite. I stood up shakily, my naked and bruised body unsteady, and turned my head from side to side a few times, listening as the odd noise continued to get louder.

And when the noise seemed to be coming from right behind me, it stopped. I turned, trying to see whatever it was, but the room was too dark. But suddenly, the room lit up. Candles that had been in the corners of the room lit up suddenly, mysteriously. And I saw what had come into the room.

It was a large gelatinous mass, about as tall as myself and at least four times as wide. It was tinted a mysterious clear blue and in all honesty, I was a bit afraid of it. I backed away from the thing, and that's when it struck.

Out of nowhere, the thing extended a part of itself as a long and slimy tentacle like thing, wrapping it around my wrist and pulling me toward it. I pulled back, trying to free my wrist and escape somehow. The creature was too strong, and wasn't yielding. Another part of itself shot out as another tentacle and wrapped around my ankle, slowly creeping up my leg as the thing continued to pull me toward it.

Still trying to get away, I tried pushing the tentacle off of my wrist with my other hand, but that only seemed to amuse the thing. It made an odd purring sound and another tentacle shot out and grabbed my other wrist, another grabbing my other ankle. It stopped pulling me toward it, and instead, lifted my body into the air. I cried out as my weight put a strain on my shoulders, but other than that there was no pain.

The tentacles around my ankles snaked up my legs a bit, spreading them wide and revealing my erection. My back was now to the creature as it produced even more tentacles and attacked me with them. My arms were held above my head, kept apart from each other, as my legs were spread widely and I was exposed and vulnerable.

The thing made a purring noise again before I felt one tentacle wind around my thigh a bit before wrapping itself tightly around my length. I cried out then, the odd sensation not at all bad, but shameful as I became hard. It understood my cry and the tentacle began moving along the length of my erection, squeezing tighter every time. I let out a moan at that.

More tentacles began to toil around my body, around my chest and stomach and legs, all teasing me in some way. One tentacle actually started teasing and playing with my nipple, rubbing the pink nub forcefully. I shivered and moaned, the sensation new to me. The tentacle around my erection became more persistent and I moaned again loudly. My face was flushed and my body felt hot. I didn't know what to make of what was happening to me.

I shivered and whimpered quietly as I felt one tentacle, a bit larger than the rest, trail down the spine of my back before stopping at my bare and exposed ass. It poked and rubbed at my entrance, making me whine quietly and jerk slightly. The creature purred again before slowly pushing the tentacle into my ass, the slime coating the thing making for a good lubricant.

I let out a loud half moan, half whine at the feeling and felt a sudden desperation come over me. It was shameful, and it was wrong and unnatural, but the feeling was amazing. To be filled so deeply, I wanted more, and I tried pushing back against the tentacle. The thing made an amused clicking sound as it began to thrust the tentacle in and out of my ass at an inhuman pace. I moaned loudly—very loudly—and threw back my head in pleasure, drool leaking from my mouth.

This feeling, it was amazing. I never wanted it to end. Hell, I wanted more of it, and I moaned for it. The tentacles around my legs spread them wider—wide as they could possibly go—and I whined gratefully at the feeling of the tentacle getting even deeper yet.

And soon afterward, as that one tentacle kept thrusting deeper and deeper into my ass, dragging out the most lustful of my moans, I felt something else. A second tentacle of equal size, if not bigger, pushed into my ass next to the first one. I let out a very loud moan that sounded more like a scream than anything else and painfully pleasured tears ran down my cheeks.

The tentacles continued to thrust impossibly fast into my ass, sometimes alternately, sometimes at the same time. I couldn't even breathe as my mouth was open forever, spewing moans and whimpers and whines at the feeling inside of me.

Eventually, one of the tentacles hit something inside of me that made me go blind with pleasure. I threw my head back and let out a scream, the muscles in my ass clenching tightly around the tentacles. The creature let out a very pleased noise, somewhere between a whine, click, and purr, and the tentacles thrust impossibly deeper, quite possibly reaching into my stomach. The one tentacle that was wrapped around my stomach actually started rubbing this bump on my skin that kept forming and disappearing with each thrust of the tentacles.

The one around my erection sensed how close I was and tightened considerably, speeding up pace and actually heating up. I cried out loudly as I came, my thick white seed spraying everywhere. But the creature was not done with me. The tentacle around my length stroked it back to life, making me painfully hard once again.

I moaned and writhed as the creature continued, the tentacle teasing my nipple latching on and sucking forcefully. I let out a loud cry, and felt one tentacle creep toward my face. Without warning, it slipped into my mouth and down my throat, skillfully avoiding my gag reflex. I moaned loudly around the tentacle, closing my eyes as pleasured tears sprung up again.

The two larger tentacles thrusting into my ass were accompanied by a third of the same size, and I screamed around the tentacle in my mouth. My body shuddered and shook, pleasure coursing through my veins. The tentacles…three tentacles, inside of me. They were so big, and they stretched me so wide. It felt amazing. Beyond amazing. It was agonizingly wonderful. I hated and loved it at the same time.

Within seconds I came again, and not just from the attention to my cock, but everywhere else as well. I whined loudly as I came, my seed shooting out again, and the creature clicked happily. But it still was not done with me.

It was hours. _Hours_ that the creature continued, my body covered head to toe in its tentacles. I don't even know how many times I came or even how many tentacles ended up in my ass, but I do know that it felt like they were ripping me apart. And I loved every fucking second of it.

I was overwhelmed with pleasure. The pain, the pleasure, everywhere felt good. More than good, amazing. Everywhere felt amazing. And it wasn't until I passed out from pure exhaustion and being so overwhelmed that the creature did stop. And even then I think it still continued for a while.

All I really know, is that when I woke up, it started again. As it did day after day, and as it will continue to do, day after day, for the rest of my life. Because this is what amused Ganondorf. That I loved being a failure so fucking much, I didn't give a shit about Zelda or the rest of the world.


End file.
